Frightful Things
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Showing his affection through abuse was just one of the many frightful things Bel was capable of doing. B26 BelxFran yaoi one-shot.


Fran moaned loudly as his lover slammed inside his body without preparation, drawing streams of blood down the younger boy's thighs. He reached upwards, grabbing blond hair and yanking on it.

Belphegor, the boy's partner, whimpered in pleasure as the pain made his groin twitch with excitement.

They were fucking in a public restroom, the risk of being walked in on very high - but neither of them cared; it wouldn't have been the first time someone's seen their aggressive act of lovemaking.

Fran cried out as the older male bit down into his shoulder, drawing streams of blood that were instantly lapped up into a hot, awaiting mouth.

_He likes blood… _The boy moaned as he felt his hands, tied behind his back, slide against the mirror with his body as the momentum of the thrusts sent him everywhere. _He likes it when I bleed..._

The blond had Fran's lower back pushed in against the porcelain basin, bruises from the uncomfortable position slowly appearing - it was okay; they melded in with all of the other bruises Bel had inflicted upon his lover.

To say their relationship was abusive was an understatement – Bel had a _very _sadistic kink, and Fran just happened to be a masochist; whether Bel abused him black and blue with his bare hands, or dragged his blades deeply through pale skin, Fran never complained; he _loved _it.

The two complimented each other perfectly; Fran was a shameless whore, and no amount of sex could satisfy Bel. The amount of times Bel had taken Fran over a dying corpse filled with the blond's knives were countless; Bel _loved _the look of horror in his victim's eyes as they slowly bled to death, watching the smaller male be fucked so roughly, blood slid down pale thighs and onto the body beneath him.

"B-bel...!" Fran whimpered as his spot was rammed into repeatedly, bringing him ever closer to his orgasm. He quite enjoyed people watching him be fucked into oblivion, and the very idea of someone walking in on them any second made him impossibly hard. "Bel...!"

Bel just grunted as he dragged his nails down Fran's back, creating angry red streaks that leaked droplets of blood. He bent over further, lapping his tongue over the wounds, the taste of blood on his tongue better than anything else.

The blond couldn't count how many times Fran had become horny just by watching him lick the blood off his blades; he loved taking the much smaller body in puddles of blood, knowing he could lick Fran clean afterwards. The only thing better than blood was the taste of Fran mingled into said bodily liquid.

"F-fuck..." Fran sobbed, his pleasure overwhelming. He bucked his hips backwards, needing it harder, deeper. "Gonna... Gonna cum...!"

Bel just continued to roll his hips lazily as he drank the shining liquid from more wounds he created on the younger boy's back.

With a loud scream, Fran exploded over his chest, sticky white fluid hitting his face. His hair was instantly grabbed, pulled roughly to the side so that Bel could lick it up as the older man emptied himself into the small body.

It reminded Fran of the times he had become aroused as he watched Bel's merciless acts of murder, unable to resist touching himself and more often than not finding the victims' screams the key to a _very _intense orgasm.

Bel never bothered pulling out of Fran; he merely lapped up the blood and semen, keeping himself buried deep inside his lover until he had lapped up every precious drop like a kitten with milk.

Fran was breathless as he lay slumped against the wall, letting Bel take care of him. He caressed a blond head, letting his eyes slip closed as he was pulled into a warm hold, his bare skin against Bel's his favourite warmth.

"I love you, Bel-senpai..." Fran didn't care that he was naked, cradled against a body equally unclothed; if anyone dared say anything, Bel would kill them in mere seconds; the blond was sweet, and he took care of what was his – he would _never _let anyone hurt Fran, because the boy was _his_.

Bel just nibbled at Fran's earlobe in response, knowing he didn't need to reply; Fran loved him, and knew that Bel loved him back – after all, there was no one else in his life that Bel would hurt but never kill.

Causing physical damage but never enough to kill was just Bel's way of showing his affection, one of the many frightful things he was capable of doing.


End file.
